


Il Inferno

by Ajaxthegreat



Series: Auaritia Superbiaque [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blasphemy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, This is a wild journey we will set off on together, demons and whatnot, some scary hell imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajaxthegreat/pseuds/Ajaxthegreat
Summary: “In the middle of the journey of our life I found myself within a dark woods where the straight way was lost.”― Dante Alighieri





	1. Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLSPAWN NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN. this is part 2, i highly suggest you read part 1 of this series first (located [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9786320/chapters/21978020) ). there will be a chapter for each level of hell, but consider this first one more of a prologue. the others will not be nearly as short, i promise.

 

Hell was not what Kylo expected. 

Hux had taken him there, had pulled him out of the rubble of the church they'd literally  _ fucked to the ground _ , had dusted off his clothes and given him a truly awful grin and there was a rush of blood and the terrible beating of millions of insect wings then they were just - there. 

Kylo had been confused, then surprised. Now, as Hell sort of bled into his awareness one atom at a time, he was almost awestruck.

He looked around. 

They stood in a desert. Endless, perfectly flat and white, covered in tiny cracks that hurt Kylo's eyes when he looked at them for too long (- they opened when he looked at them, like a million mouths, and  _ moved _ like they were reaching for him-). When he blinked, he wasn't even sure if the cracks were there. 

The sunlight was terribly bright, but the sun was nowhere to be found. Kylo squinted up at the sky and had the dizzying, disconcerting feeling he was looking  _ down _ rather than up. He looked over at Hux and the world righted itself, shrank around him until Hux was standing in the middle of - nothing -

Nothing there was nothing there had always been nothing-

-And then everything snapped back into existence like a rubber band, and Kylo got so nauseous he doubled over. 

Hux smiled that awful smile at him, eyes yellow, green, blue, purple, and said, "You'll adjust, darling."

Expect that he didn't say it. 

The words seeped in around Kylo's awareness like an afterthought, and Kylo was so  _ dizzy _ . 

"What is this?" Kylo asked, or thought he asked, but the words left him before he could hear them, and he was left with only the impression that he'd spoken. 

"A concept, dear," Hux said, in his not-there voice, except at the same time Kylo heard  _ for the virtuous nonbelievers  _ and  _ limbo _ and  _ save us Greed please help us _ . 

“Is this … real?” 

“Not - entirely,” Hux said, at the same time Kylo heard  _ yes no not real please too real.  _ “This part’s a bit…” Hux trailed off and waved a hand and Kylo’s eyes followed it hungrily, the only thing he could look at without wanting to tear at his skin, the only solid thing, “Wobbly,” Hux finished. 

“Who am I speaking to?” 

Hux took a step toward him and the earth shook under his feet. “Everyone,” he said, and Kylo heard  _ Greed please eat us free us,  _ and then Hux lowered his voice to say, “But mostly me.” 

Hux was suddenly behind him, pressing against his back and breathing warm and inescapable against his neck, under his ear, “Having second thoughts?” 

Kylo growled so he wouldn’t shiver, refused to shiver in Hux’s arms ever again. He leaned back in answer and pushed himself against Hux’s chest, dropped his head back to Hux’s overwarm shoulder so his ear brushed Hux’s lips. Hux smiled against it, the most solid thing in the whole of reality. The only thing. 

“Good.” 

He was  _ warm  _ he was so warm and he smelled like blood and everything around them was - was - 

The cracks in the desert shrank until they disappeared, opened up until they were caverns, folded in on themselves , stayed exactly the same and screamed  _ we are nothing Dante was wrong there is nothing please Greed -  _

Hux opened a door - a  _ door -  _  in the cracked floor of the desert and stepped through - 

_ Stepped through he stepped through but that was wrong it was in the floor that wasn’t how physics worked that wasn’t -  _

“Come along, darling. There’s nothing worth killing here.” 

Kylo looked out over the flat white earth of the desert, squinted into the light of a sun that did not exist, and a thousand hands were gripping at his feet, his legs, crying like infants - 

He stepped through the door. 


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you were like a firebrand snatched from a blaze."  
> -Amos 4:11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh....guys. usual warnings for sacrilege, scary hell imagery, a lot of sex, a lot of sex WITH scary hell imagery, etc etc.

The air was different on the other side of the door. It was heavy, oppressive, and it smelled like _people_ in a way that Kylo couldn't quite place.   
It was loud - in a strange, inside-his-skull way. He was dimly aware of music playing, but the closer he listened to it, the more it resembled (- _screaming moaning begging_ -) a jumble of human voices instead.

Kylo looked for Hux, not sure what he was looking at (- _nothing_ -) before Hux just sort of blinked into existence in front of him.  

"Pleasant trip, dear?" Hux asked, and Kylo's toes curled.

"Where- "

"Please stop asking such small-minded questions. _Where_ is not really the word." Hux turned and looked at him, and his eyes were dark purple, then brilliant red. "Won't you look around, darling?"

But Kylo couldn't look around, not with the way Hux's hair was brushed back dark and blood-colored from his perfect face, not with the way the black of his suit jacket swallowed up every atom of air around him. He _ached_ for him. It was tangible, inescapable.

Hux raised an eyebrow.

"I can feel that from _here_ , Greed. Is this place getting to you so much already?"   
Kylo clenched a fist and it felt... it felt like too much. He felt hyper-aware of his physical body, and it was so opposite from how he'd felt in the desert it made his head spin.

"I - "

The music (- _screaming_ -) swelled, then, and Kylo felt hands on him, and he looked around for the first time.

Bodies.

It was dark, but with awful, blinding flashes of light like - like a club, almost. The light was so bright it hurt the inside of Kylo’s brain, like it was searing his twisted soul every time, and Kylo looked down to find his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. It was a maze of mirrors and bodies, some naked and some not, writhing and screaming and touching each other in a sort of feverish agony so desperate Kylo shut his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw Hux, and he felt hands on him, but he couldn't be sure if the bodies were really there or not -

-And out of the corner of his eye they were ripping the clothes off each other, ripping the _skin_ off each other, and then they weren't, and then they had never been there at all-

Hux smiled at him and Kylo flushed all the way to his toes.

The music pulsed horribly, endlessly, _perfectly_ in his chest, like a beating heart, and through the music Kylo heard _for those consumed by lust_ and he heard _Greed Greed eat us we need you_ and _please it aches everywhere-_

He looked up and Hux, who seemed suddenly much closer, and reached for him without thinking about it.

When his hands closed over the fabric of Hux's suit jacket Kylo felt an electric shock of pleasure that vibrated all the way from his hands into the bottom of his spine, and he gasped, "Hux-"

"Be careful not to lose yourself, darling," Hux murmured, voice soft and deadly and endlessly seductive. He stepped closer and Kylo thought he would die there, crumble into dust, he needed him so badly, he wanted to tear off Hux's _skin_ and live under it-

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. The bodies on the edges of his vision squirmed like insects.

This wasn't _right_ , this should have terrified him, he shouldn’t feel so  -

_Greed, Greed, eat us, please-_

Kylo opened his eyes. He felt power coming from that awful writhing; desperation and feverish pain and - and greed.

He reached down and touched the (-hundreds, millions of them-) hands gripping at his legs and they just. Disappeared.

The empty hole in his chest throbbed warmly, and he corrected himself. They didn't disappear - he consumed them.

Kylo gasped at the feeling of it, all that squirming inside him, and turned and grinned at Hux. The heartbeat of the music was overpowering, frighteningly alive, and Hux looked him over slow, appraising, possessive.

"That's more like it," he said, voice soft.

Kylo reached out for more (always more always always more) and from behind him a voice said, "Stop that."

He whirled around and -

It was Hux.

Except it - it wasn't. He was - he was just a little different-

The Other Hux smiled, and it was beautiful. Sharp, aggressive. His eyes were blue.

Kylo's breath caught in his throat.   
Whoever he was, he _felt_ different than Hux. The power coming off him was softer, somehow. Persuasive. Intoxicating. Hux was a terrible, perfect, devastating strike of lightning but this - this was more like drowning in warm water.

Kylo stepped toward him, unable to stop himself. The Other Hux met his eyes, wouldn't stop smirking. His eyes were so blue, so solid, and it was jarring after so long lost in the kaleidoscope shift of _his_ Hux’s eyes.

"Hello, dearest," said the real Hux behind him. "Kylo, darling, this is-"

"Lust," said the Other Hux, eyes never leaving Kylo's face. He held out a hand and Kylo finally tore his eyes away from Lust's face and looked down.

Jesus fucking Christ, he was wearing nothing but black lingerie and a silk fucking robe. His skin was perfect, soft and pale and faintly blushed, but Kylo had the distinct impression that something was _moving_ under it. He felt sick with desire, and a fear he hadn’t felt since he got his power. The Other Hux - Lust - grinned again and it was so magnetic Kylo wanted to fall to his knees. His eyes were an awful, ice-blue, solid and freezing and exactly everything Kylo had ever wanted, and his hair hung in his eyes like he'd just -

Well, like he'd just been fucked breathless.

Lust took Kylo's hand and his skin was impossibly warm, devastatingly wonderful. He smiled again, and Kylo felt himself blushing all the way to his cock.

"It's a _pleasure_ , Kylo," he purred, and Kylo's eyes rolled back in his head, "but these souls are mine. They are not yours to consume."

“Everything is mine,” Kylo said automatically, and behind him the real Hux huffed a laugh.

The Other Hux – Lust, it was _Lust_ , it wasn’t him – raised an eyebrow and touched Kylo’s chest. God, he was wearing _garters_ and his fucking _legs_ –

Kylo realized belatedly that he was still dressed as a priest, and when Lust touched him over that awful, unfillable black void in his chest he squirmed at the feel of it through his shirt. He itched to take the collar off. Lust smirked and touched it with long ( _too long so long long enough to tear out his heart-)_ fingers, a look of recognition in his eyes.

“Greed?”

Kylo’s chest warmed at the sound of his name in that voice. His cock twitched. He balled his hands into tight, shaking fists. He nodded.

Lust looked over at Hux and raised an eyebrow, and Hux shrugged. Kylo twisted his head around to look at him.

“There was a vacant position,” Hux said, kaleidoscope eyes sliding to black for a brilliant moment.

Kylo couldn’t help the way he was leaning into Lust like he had his own orbit. He _smelled_ good, like power and the wet of woods, like something from the earth and something much worse.

“Why do you look like that?” Kylo asked, voice low. Behind him, Hux stepped closer and said, “She looks different to everyone.”

_She?_

Kylo couldn’t help the confused noise that came out of his mouth, and Hux slid warm, warm arms around his torso and whispered into his ear, “Or perhaps not.” There was a smile in his voice.

Lust was watching them with an expression so heated Kylo felt faint just looking at it - his hair looked soft, stuck up at odd angles like it had been viciously tugged and _fuck_ if that thought didn’t go straight to Kylo’s already painful cock. The infernally soft silk of his robe looked terrible against his skin. Too alive. Absolutely exquisite, irresistible.

“What does she look like to you, Greed?” Hux murmured against the overheated shell of Kylo’s ear. Still, Kylo’s toes curled at the sound of his name. He’d never get over it.

Lust raised an eyebrow at Hux. “She?”

Hux clicked his tongue and said, “Linguistic simplicity, dearest.”

Lust sighed, and the robe slid down over one shoulder (- _so much fucking perfect skin Kylo wanted to suffocate-_ ). He looked at Kylo and his eyes were the color of an acid lake, the sort of thing so toxic it kills everything it touches. “You expected me to be a woman, of course,” Lust said, rolling his eyes.

Kylo nodded, slowly. He was unnerved, terrified and frozen and hopelessly enthralled. He never wanted to look away.

“It’s always the same with mankind,” Lust said, stepping closer to Kylo and sliding his hands over the buttons of his shirt. God, his _hair._  His skin. The way he _smelled_ , the way he talked, the sheer unbreakable magnetism of him. “Always some terrible seductress leading man from his righteous path.” He took the clerical collar off Kylo’s throat and handed it to Hux, who was still terribly close at Kylo’s back. “Man is always blameless, in your stories.”

“You’re a man,” Kylo said, tongue heavy and slow. He felt hypnotized.

“No,” Lust said.

“You’re a woman?”

“No.”

Behind him, Hux put his chin on Kylo’s shoulder and ran his hands over the waistband of his pants. He said into Kylo’s ear, “I’ve figured it out, Greed.”

Kylo swallowed, bit his lip like he did every time Hux said his name.

“It’s me, isn’t it?” His voice was so low and so quiet that Kylo felt the vibrations of it down the back of his neck, he felt the heat of Hux’s body pressed up against his back and the heat of the Other Hux nearly pressed up against his front.

“Lust looks like me.”

Kylo’s mouth was so dry. His hands were buzzing, he could feel every pump of blood under his skin and _all of it_ was in his cock, the very air seemed tinged with desperation.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, he looks like you.”

Hux’s fingers dug into his hips, perfect and painful, and he breathed against the back of his neck, “Oh, that’s beautiful, Greed.”

“So much _power_ you have,” Lust murmured, leaning so close his mouth was nearly brushing Kylo’s ear. “Already so much power and you’re brand new.”

His mouth, his _fucking_ mouth was – was –

Oh, Christ.

Kylo’s knees would have given out if he hadn’t been leaning back against Hux for support.

Lust’s lips brushed Hux’s over the shell of Kylo’s ear.

“That’s a neat trick,” Hux said against Lust’s mouth, a smile in his voice. “I can see you as he sees you.”

“Well, I supposed it might work in my favor.” Lust smirked and never had Kylo seen such an expression on Hux’s face before. He looked _eager_ , debauched and pleased and indecent. His hair was bright as fire, and it gave off its own light. “Pride, and all.”

Hux’s hands snuck under the fabric of Kylo’s shirt, his whole chest pressed against Kylo’s back.

“Pride and all,” Hux said, voice dropping impossibly lower. He ran hot, slow fingertips over the skin of Kylo’s hips and Lust – dressed as Hux and _licking his lips,_ god his _expression,_ Kylo would never forget this – reached behind Kylo and ran a hand through Hux’s hair.

“I’d rather enjoy this, wouldn’t you?”

Hux smiled against the back of Kylo’s neck and he felt it, shivered like he swore he never would again, and Lust reached forward and ran his fingers over the goosebumps that Hux’s smile had raised.

“Greed?”

Kylo blinked, dizzy and desperately hard, and looked at Lust’s devastatingly well-fucked face.

“Yes?”

“You’re in my house,” Lust said with Hux’s mouth, except it was swollen and red and horribly irresistible. At his words Kylo heard _for those consumed by Lust_ again, over and over, screamed and whispered into the back of his mind. He ran his hands over Kylo’s chest - the power his skin gave off was like a _magnet_ \- and tangled his fingers with Hux’s, still on Kylo’s waist.

Smiling, Lust brought his mouth to Kylo’s jaw and said, “Allow me to give you a tour.”

Kylo sagged back against Hux’s chest and gasped.

“A- a tour?”

Lust just smiled against his jaw and bit hard, and for a moment Kylo felt teeth so sharp he was sure they were sinking through his skin like needles; he could feel blood seeping down his neck, pooling back into his ear- He could feel impossibly sharp teeth scraping against his jaw, too deep and bloody, he could _hear_ the awful screaming sound of teeth against his bones –

But it was gone almost immediately, had never been there. Lust’s teeth were just Hux’s – perfect, straight, white and dangerous in a way that was hard to identify. Kylo’s jaw was fine, there was nothing there.

Lust dragged his tongue down Kylo’s neck and behind him, Hux pulled him flush against his chest and set his teeth against the shell of Kylo’s ear.

They were still standing in the middle of – of –

_Where are we?_

They were surrounded by hundreds, _thousands_ of people, all writhing uncontrollably to the beat of something that didn’t sound at all like music but still somehow did, tearing at each other’s skin like animals and moaning, screaming-

But when Kylo turned to look, they were alone.

Impossibly warm at his back, Hux whispered into his ear, “Are you afraid, darling?”

The voices whispered under the music ( _a heartbeat a frantic heartbeat the music was a beating human heart)_ , so softly he could hardly hear but also inescapably a part of it -

_Greed Greed touch us devour us Greed please_ –

The sound of his name, of all those voices begging for him, made Kylo’s chest swell warmly. He smiled over his shoulder.

“Afraid?”

He ran his hands down Hux’s arms where they wrapped around him, directed one to his cock over his pants and the other up his chest to settle over the black hole of power that was tattooed there. Then he took Lust by the collar and pulled him so close he was touching Hux’s hands, still on Kylo’s body.

Against Lust’s obscenely bitten and arrestingly beautiful mouth, Kylo whispered, “Are you?”

Lust smiled into his mouth and his satisfaction at Kylo's response bled into the air until Kylo felt the weight of it like an unnatural gravity, warm and syrupy and pervasive.

Kylo felt _drunk_ , all the sudden, eyes rolling back in his head while Lust laughed, low and intoxicating, against his throat.

Kylo's head fell back against Hux's shoulder and Hux wrapped a hand loosely over his neck, curling forward so his whole body was pressed against Kylo's back and whispering, "You have something to hang onto, darling?"

Kylo blinked, mouth slack, and turned his head where it rested on Hux.

"What?"

In front of him, Lust wearing Hux's face grinned devilishly at the real Hux. His hair was so soft, his lips so irresistibly red. His skin moved, glowed. Power sang relentlessly from his fingertips when he reached for Kylo's jaw.

"He's not human, is he?" Lust said, tiny crease of worry forming at his perfect brow. "This will kill him if he is."

Kylo froze, but Hux's arms just tightened around him and he found himself relaxing again.

Behind him, Hux said, "Do it."

Lust smiled, touched Kylo differently than before - with _intent-_ and everything got a bit - weird.

The floor opened up under him, falling away into nothing but also rushing up to smother him like floodwater; Lust's hand on Kylo's face was different - long, so long, _so_ _long_ his fingers were longer than his arm, longer than his body, longer than a football field, black and sharp and awful -

Lust smiled and _kept smiling,_ growing wider and wider until Kylo felt sick, his mouth was splitting but it wasn't, it was too wide to be contained by his face but it still _was,_ somehow, and the cognitive dissonance of watching something like that had Kylo's knees giving out.

He was spiraling down into something impossibly dark, blindingly bright, both of those things and neither of them, and in the awful, incomprehensible echo of space around him there was that _ceaseless whispering_ -

_Greed Greed please oh god please it hurts-_

"Hux?" He turned in the dark ( _bright, blindingly bright_ ), eyes burning and hands clenching in empty air, looking for him.

"Greed."

It was. It was not Hux who spoke, or it was. Everything was upside down and inside out, the vacuum of space was swallowing him and if he had a soul anymore it would have been _choking_ -

A dark, awful voice said, "Focus, darling," in a million stomach-turning languages at once, and behind the words Kylo heard the frantic squirming of a hundred snakes -

"Focus."

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, unsure if they were ever open. He took a breath - or imagined taking one, aware as he was of the vacuum they were in -

He felt for the howling emptiness inside himself, the black hole of power in his chest, and reached for it.

The world righted itself.

When he opened his eyes he found himself on his back, naked, with Lust kneeling between his legs wearing Kylo's black shirt, unbuttoned entirely and terribly obscene against the lace of his lingerie. The clerical collar was still hanging off one side of the shirt, brushing the impossibly enticing jut of Lust's collarbone. His hair was so red Kylo wanted to scream.

When he blinked, he was back in the void and Lust's fingers stretched endlessly toward him, and the sight of it was so absolutely terrifying that Kylo heard himself gasp -

-Then he was back, splayed out naked and panting on his back, hole in his chest aching like an open wound.

"Kylo."

Hux whispered in his ear, materializing from nowhere, and Kylo was struck by the realization that he was leaning his naked back against the solid weight of Hux's chest, that Hux's long legs were caging him in around his torso and that Lust was kneeling between Kylo's knees just _watching_ them -

"How do you feel, darling?" Hux asked, his voice briefly a horrifying amalgam of hellish sounds and then normal again.

Kylo felt the terrible ache in his chest so acutely now that he shook from it. The void around them flickered in and out of existence.

"Empty," he said, and the truth of it slammed into him like a physical thing. " _Hungry_."

Lust smiled over him and bent down to press a kiss to his knee, the inside of his thigh, the ticklish crease of his hip.

"Let us help with that."

Kylo’s eyes crossed when Lust dragged his tongue over his hip, hands holding Kylo’s legs so wide it hurt.

“What –” Kylo gasped, swallowed, tried again. “What is _happening_?”

Lust wrapped his fingers around Kylo’s cock and bit the skin over his hip while Hux whispered into his ear, “We pulled back the curtain a bit, sweetheart.”

Kylo screwed his eyes shut, tried to focus. Hux kept talking while Lust sucked a mark into Kylo’s hip.

“You saw that, yes? The Dark?”

An icy rush of fear seized Kylo’s chest and he found himself _impossibly_ harder, twitching in Lust’s hand. He nodded.

Hux’s hands were all over Kylo’s chest, holding him tight against him, fingers pinching at his nipples, teasing the edge of the black hole over his heart.

Kylo gasped.

“That’s what’s _really_ here,” Hux said. “The other place you saw, with the music and the people – that’s…”

He trailed off and the frantic whispering returned with _For those consumed by lust consumed please please oh no –_

Lust, still wearing Hux’s face and looking extremely pleased with himself, licked a long, torturous stripe up Kylo’s drooling cock and whispered against it, “For the souls trapped here. And you’re not a soul trapped here, are you?”

Hux’s hands on his chest dipped into the black hole of his heart and Kylo felt a vicious surge of hunger. He ground his teeth.

“No.”

Lust’s fingers dug into Kylo’s thighs where he held them open. He smiled up at him again. “No,” he said, voice smug and frighteningly similar to Hux’s. Kylo could barely tell the difference, now. “I took the walls down so I could show you what you’re capable of. Think of it like … jump starting a car battery.”

Kylo could hardly focus. The feeling of breath on his cock was making him shake.

“There’s power behind the curtain,” Hux murmured softly into Kylo’s ear. “You ate some of it without even realizing it.” He pointed to Lust, kneeling between Kylo’s legs. “And so did he.”

Lust grinned ( _too wide so wide it was breaking his face_ ) and said, “Would you like to see a magic trick?”

"A - a magic trick." Kylo hardly felt capable of speaking.

Lust grinned and it took up Kylo's whole field of vision and yet still - _still_ somehow stayed inside his face. The power of the Void - the real place they were, the place where they _actually_ were - was still leaking into him, and he felt himself floating in it even as he looked around at the heavy red curtains and the silk bedsheets.

Kylo tilted his head back and clenched his fists, wanting so much  and realizing with a sick, freezing jolt of power that _he could have everything_ -

Lust hummed. "Yes, dear, that's perfect," he murmured, impossible fingers curling so painfully into Kylo's thighs that he thought his hips would shatter like glass. His cock twitched.

"Lust doesn't often use his full power," Hux said into Kylo's ear, fingers still circling the hole in his chest in a way that was so painfully sexual it made Kylo gasp. "Magic trick indeed."

Lust smiled at that, moved forward so fast he disappeared for a moment, and then his tongue was so far inside Kylo that Kylo actually screamed.

The touch of it was impossible, inescapable, and it fed the gasping hunger in his chest like a black hole. Behind him, Hux's arms tightened around his chest and his mouth brushed Kylo's ear again and he said in a low, low voice ( - _too low, like the bottom-most bass notes of a piano, unnatural and impossible, low enough to level buildings_ -)

"It's been quite some time since anyone has felt the full effect of Lust's power like this, darling."

Kylo gasped in response, broken and wet, and when he tried to reach down and put his fingers through that soft red hair he found Lust didn't have his mouth on him at all, that instead he was kneeling back with two long slick fingers pushing inside, and when he tried to look down at that he saw instead that Lust had his _cock_ all the way inside him and it was perfect, perfect, exactly like Hux's -

"What - what's -"

Hux shushed him and wrapped a hand over his throat, other hand still circling the hole in his chest with careful, maddeningly slow fingers.

_What's happening?_

He thought it but he still _heard_ it, heard it whispered through the walls of the room, through the sick black void, whispered in a million awful voices screaming out simultaneously in torturous, desperate hunger -

_What's happening is this real_ -

Lust smiled at Hux over Kylo's shoulder and said, "Seems he's found his Voice."

Hux's voice in his ear said, "Very good, Greed."

Lust's tongue, fingers, cock were still inside him, all at once and yet distinct from one another, and Kylo wanted to scream in his starving new voice.

_Is it - which one is real-_

"None of them," Hux said, tone softer than the silk sheets. "All of them." Between his legs, with his tongue pressed to Kylo's hole and his lips dragging over Kylo's stomach and his teeth grinning far too wide while he sank his cock into him, Lust purred like a cat.

Kylo screamed.

Hux pushed Kylo off of him gently, whispered, "Up, darling," and Kylo went.

He turned his back on Lust - who touched his hips with terrible, inky fingers - to face Hux and Hux was spreading himself out on the bed, kaleidoscope eyes melting in only the darkest colors. He had a hand wrapped around his cock and looked at Kylo - eyes purple, blue, indigo, the deep red of old blood - and said, "What do you want?"

Kylo spoke with a voice he hardly recognized.

"Everything."

Hux barely had time to smile before Kylo was leaning forward on his hands and knees and taking Hux's whole cock into his mouth, before Lust was settling on his knees behind him and spreading Kylo open and sinking into him like a knife, perfect and overwhelming and -

And there was a screaming in his chest that said _More, give me more, give me more -_

He reached back and gripped Lust's thigh with one hand and pulled him closer, deeper, moaned around Hux's cock in his mouth and felt the perfect drag of _that same exact cock_ against his prostate and he was dizzy, so dizzy, it was so perfect and he was going to die right here -

The power leaking out of Lust pulled Kylo like a magnet, filled him like a drug, ran through his blood and made him shake, made him shake so hard he was certain he was shaking reality apart -

And none of this was happening, and more than this was happening, and Kylo lost the thread of everything.

Hux was inside him and Lust was licking the edges of the hole in Kylo's chest, sharp teeth dangerous and terrifying against the sensitive edges.

Lust was inside him and Hux was too, and they were splitting him open so wide he would never be put back together, he would never be empty again.

Lust was on his back with his knees by his ears and Kylo was fucking him deeper than it should be possible to fuck anyone, like his whole body was sinking into him, and Lust was howling like a wounded dog.

He didn't even realize he was coming, didn't even know he could, didn't know if it was inside Lust wearing Hux's skin or if it was into Hux's mouth or if it was with Hux's cock stuffed down his throat, split open while Lust fucked him into the Void.

He knew nothing. He knew everything. The sheer, immeasurable magnitude of Lust's power left him gasping, starving, shaking and sweating and there was _still_ a tongue wriggling too deep inside him, and there were still fingers working him too far open, and there was still a mouth licking the edges of the hole in his chest, and he was still coming, endlessly, endlessly.

Time turned inside out. It meant nothing, and Kylo came for hours, for weeks, for _years_ , screamed until he was hoarse and his throat was bloody, blinked out of existence and back again.

Finally, he came back to himself, and his hands were buried in Lust's hair, and it felt soft and fine and resoundingly strange, like touching a pile of ash.

Lust was gasping against Kylo's hipbone and Hux was biting Kylo's neck and all of them were covered in sweat, and blood, and deep-gauged claw marks that Kylo had no memory of giving or receiving.   
“Well,” Lust said, tone amused and faintly winded, “I’ve not had so much fun in a _very_ long time.”

Hux smirked at Lust, who leaned forward and kissed him almost sweetly on the mouth. In a quiet voice Lust said, “Don’t suppose you’ll forget our little tiff over Sodom and Gomorrah now?”

Hux gripped Lust by the hair and bit his lip, hard. Kylo’s exhausted cock twitched.

“I never forget,” Hux said, and his voice was awful, “We’ll discuss that later.” He turned to Kylo with eyes the color of a virus – brilliant blue and green and purple, and changing so fast it was hardly any of them.

“Come along now, darling,” Hux said, voice full of murderous intent, and Kylo’s starving chest throbbed. He wanted blood. “Let’s see what you can do.”

_Greed eat us –_

Kylo couldn’t stop the smile that curled his mouth at that, over his thousands of new needle-sharp teeth. He clenched his fists and licked his lips.

He was going to swallow everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you, come yell at me, bye

**Author's Note:**

> i love you come send me all your ideas for the next 8 circles of hell: https://francisthegreat.tumblr.com/


End file.
